Dark Fate
by XxD3V1L-ANG3LxX
Summary: Born a pureblood, Hadrian grows in a time in which backroom politics will soon turn to into war. Dark in nature, Hadrian will do what is best for his brother and him even if it means going against his father. But between rising taboo feelings for his younger brother and the unexpected attention from his professor, Marvolo Slytherin, how will Hadrian deal with it all? Slash/Incest
1. Chapter 1

**While trying to re-write my previous stories the idea of making a Dark Harry wouldn't let me concentrate so i just had to write this. This is just the pilot chapter to see if i should continue with this or simply concentrate on the other fics i'm trying to work in. **

**Warnings: Dark Harry, OC Brother, Lily not his mother, No Prophecy, No War, so will be extremely Au**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other Characters, only my oc Gab****riel**

Hadrian stood beside his father, a hollow ache on his chest but he ignored it, holding his younger brother's hand in comfort. His haunting green eyes followed the ebony box as it descended into the deep hole carved in the earth. Every drop of dirt felt like a stab in his heart, but he ignored it, letting go of his father's hand to hug his crying brother. Hadrian felt the sting in his eyes but he refused to cry, he had promised himself not to, promised to be strong for his brother so he could have a pillar of strength to lean on.

Small hands clutched him in a death grip, knuckles white, whole body shaking in pain and sorrow, his brother had never looked so pitiful and he could do nothing. Hadrian couldn't bring their mother back from death. A single tear escaped his tight control but he let it run down his cheek, feeling too numb to do anything but cling to his brother.

One by one the mourners left until only Hadrian, his brother Gabriel, and their father remained. As if mirroring his sorrow the sky turned black, soft rain descending upon them but rapidly gaining strength and turning into a small rain storm. Still they stayed before the tombstone, ignoring the cold and heavy rain. That is until their father walked up to the tombstone, dropping a single red rose and started walking to the exit. Hadrian was next, dropping a white rose while his brother laid a white lily. Both read the inscription written on the white marble and with a silent farewell walked away.

**Five Years Later**

Bright sunlight streamed through the window, landing upon the young body of the sleeping Potter Heir. The morning light showed hidden blue highlights on his darker than black hair, illuminating his pale skin, and giving him an ethereal glow. A frown marred the face, fighting against the call to wake up but at the end letting the world to gaze upon the beautiful, emerald, green eyes of the boy. His hair was shoulder length, his facial structure belying his noble birth and ancestry, his skin was pale without being sickly, no imperfections visible. Taller than a boy his age, his body is lithe and nimble with hidden muscles. All in all, he was perfection.

Not.

Cold, indifferent, arrogant, prideful, and occasionally malicious, Hadrian was far from being perfect. Those that knew him beyond his public mask knew this. His step-mother and step-brother were specially victims of his cruel treatment. James tried his best to put a stop to his son's actions in vain. Everything he tried only put a bigger wedge between father and son, making Hadrian all the more hateful towards his father's new wife and son. James' only consolation was that Hadrian was never disrespectful in public or social events.

In public he was the perfect pureblood heir, respectful, friendly, intelligent, and handsome. Charming everyone, light or dark, it didn't matter, all were charmed by him. But it is all just a mask to hide away his dark personality from the public. Just a mask.

**Hadrian's POV**

Hadrian stared at the ceiling in silent contemplation, thoughts warring inside his head. In two weeks' time he would finally be attending Hogwarts, his parents' alma mater. He didn't know what to feel about this, because although he would be able to finally get away from his father's bitch and their bastard, Hadrian would also be leaving his precious brother behind. Just thinking about Gabriel made him smile, the only person he truly loves and cares about.

Sighing at his thoughts he prepared for breakfast with the whole _'family'_.

Dressed casually in black trousers, a white collar shirt, and his favorite pair of dragon skin boots that reached his knees, he flung the dining room's doors open and made his way inside. Immediately upon entering his brother stood from the table and ran to him for their usual hug.

"Gabriel, did you sleep well?" Voice cold and emotionless, but he knows his brother can see the love and affection in his eyes.

"I slept well Hadrian, and you?" Hadrian gave him a miniscule smile in answer and greeted the rest of the attendants.

"Father, Lilian, Charles, good morning. Or at least a good one until I saw you," he said in his most arrogant voice.

Cue his father's reproachful, "Hadrian", the whore's sad frown, and the little bastard's angry scowl. Ignoring them, like usual, he sat down next to Gabriel and the rest of breakfast went like it usually did. Hadrian ignoring everyone but his brother with the occasional insult thrown at Lilian and Charles, Gabriel trying to gather their father's attention to no avail, and the Bastard hording all of James' focus while the mud-blood simply watched from the sidelines. The everyday breakfast ritual of the Potter family.

Hadrian could just puke at the thought of it.

Like always, Hadrian was the first to finish and he would go back to his room like usual if his father didn't ask him to wait. Apparently they would all be going for his Hogwarts' supplies right after everyone finished breakfast.

"No, thank you. Uncle Sirius will be taking Gabriel and me after lunch so you don't have to worry about it, Father. Gabriel, are you done, we still have to finish practicing your Latin?"

"I'm done, Harry. Dad, Lily, Charles." Both walked out and went to Gabriel's room.

**James POV**

James watched his sons walk away, a deep ache in his chest, and it was his entire fault. He looks at Lily, the woman he truly loves and the product of their love, Charles. And for a terrible moment he thinks of the future he could've had if he hadn't married the pureblood witch his parents pressured him to marry and the life he could've created with Lily. If he had then Charles never have been considered a bastard, but then he would've never had Hadrian and Gabriel and even though they were distant with him, James still loves them.

But it is so bloody hard, so, so hard not to think of that possible future when Hadrian is always so icy when dealing with him and borderline cruel towards his new mother and brother. James tried everything to gain back the loving and close relationship he used to have with Hadrian and Gabriel. At least with Gabriel he still had the opportunity to build a father-son relationship, his son was always so polite and didn't hold grudges, the total opposite of Hadrian.

He didn't know what went wrong with him. They had been so closed, their mother's death had brought them even closer but it all changed when James married Lily and brought her and their son to live at Potter Manor. At first James thought that it was jealousy that made him act so rebelliously and so James never treated any of his three sons any differently. It didn't work, Hadrian's attitude turning even worse.

"Dear, don't worry, we still have to shop for Charles' new robes so we might bump into them while we shop." Lily's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He gave her a strained smile, trying to think as enthusiastically as her.

"Dad, dad, after we buy my new robes can you buy me….." James ignored his thoughts and gave his whole attention to Charles.

**Gabriel's POV**

Gabriel knew fully well of the strained relationship between his older brother and their dad, but he could do nothing about it; he could only plead to Hadrian to at least be civil to him. He could care less about the mud-whore or his bastard brother, but he still acted as if he liked them only because Hadrian asked him to. Otherwise Gabriel would have made his opinion of them quite clear.

But he could never hate his father; he was his dad and his only remaining parent. As much as Gabriel tried to, he couldn't stop but be jealous of the close relationship Charles shared with his father and the clear love Lily had for him. Gabriel would never again be able to feel a mother's love and warmth.

He felt a rush of anger, hate for Charles growing inside him. He had what Gabriel will never have.

"Shhh, Gabriel. I'm here," the soothing voice of his brother made him notice that he had started to cry. He buried his face on his brother's neck, breathing in the smell that was purely Hadrian, and immediately calming down. Charles will never have Hadrian, he was all his.

And maybe that was all that mattered.

**Lily's POV**

Lily had long ago given up in trying building a close relationship with Hadrian. All she hoped for now was to at least have a civil conversation without an insult thrown at her or her son to no avail. The boy was always so cold and angry and Lily no longer knew what she could do but be there for her husband as he tried to reach out to Hadrian.

Gabriel on the other hand was always polite and kind with her and Charles although she realized she would never have a mother-son relationship with him to James' disappointment. When they had finally married, James had hoped for his sons to look at Lily like a mother and to accept Charles as their full-blooded brother but his wish never turned true.

Sometime Lily did feel somewhat responsible at the distance between father and son, knowing that before she and her son joined the Potter family they had all been quite close. But her son was now recognized as a Potter, was still considered a bastard but he now had the protection of being a Potter by blood and that was all she could ask for. That James loved all his children equally, with no special treatment to any of them was all the more satisfying.

Neither Hadrian nor Gabriel is any more special or important than Charles, a half-blood and bastard.

'Take that Cassandra,' she thought as she laughed as her baby told his father the latest prank he had made on the elves.

**Charles POV**

Looking himself in the mirror Charles frowned as he failed, once again, to look as dignified and noble as Hadrian did. The arrogant ass was always going on about how he would never compare to him and will always be inferior to purebloods so Charles always tries to get one over Hadrian. Only to fail epically.

The collar shirt made him look fatter than he actually was, the trousers fit well enough, but the knee-high boots looked ridiculous on him. Angry tears of shame and disappointment ran down his face and that only made him look uglier, his red face clashing horribly with his red hair. Who was he kidding; Charles was fat and ugly while Hadrian and Gabriel were handsome and lean.

'But I have dad and mom, not them', he thought maliciously. Since coming to finally live with his dad and his other sons he tried his best to always take all the attention from Hadrian and Gabriel and to a successful degree. All that was left was to show his dad that he could be the perfect heir and that he needed neither Hadrian nor Gabriel, only him.

That's why iwhen he attends Hogwarts next year he will make the perfect friends for an heir and get the highest grades. Then Hadrian will be nothing next to Charles and will be stripped of being the heir, Charles replacing him.

So he wiped his tears, ignored the pudgy image of him and put on his red robe, ready to show the world he was better than arrogant, bloody Hadrian.

**So, should i continue or not? PLEASE REVIEW XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did some minor changes to the first chapter since instead of Charles and Hadrian being the same age, Hdrian will be a year older. Gabriel and Charles will be the same age and will start Hogwarts in the same year. **

**Read and Review XD**

**Chapter 2**

Hadrian helped his brother dress for their outing to Diagon Alley with their Uncle Padfoot. Deeming his brother ready, he grabbed both their robes, a matching black with red designs, and went to the fireplace to floo to Grimmauld Place. Just as Hadrian was about to follow his brother, James entered the room but Hadrian wasted no time and hurriedly called out his Uncle's address; he didn't want to confront his father.

Landing gracefully on his uncle's sitting room, Hadrian only had but a few seconds to himself before he was thrown to the floor by the familiar slobbering of Padfoot. "Padfoot, wait Padfoot, get off me you overgrown pup!"

"Harry! Is that any way to call your very dashing and single uncle?" Sirius gasped in mock outrage as he turned back to his human form.

"Why yes, yes it is. Or at least when your uncle is not so dashing and single because of his mug of a face," Hadrian said before he ran out of the room and started a chase all around the house.

"Why you little brat, I'll show you ugly! Gabby, help me catch your bratty brother," Sirius called out as he ran after his nephew.

Gabriel simply laughed out loud, the scene familiar. Every time they came to their uncle's Hadrian would throw a funny insult to Sirius and would then chase each other around. With a shake of his head Gabriel fallowed his uncle into chasing after Hadrian, the somber feelings from the morning chased away by the fun he was having.

After finally catching Hadrian and having his hair turned eye-watering, neon green by Sirius, they all sat down for a breather, exhausted after the fun game of tag. Hadrian thanked Kreacher as the elf brought them cold lemonade to cool down, sitting down on a black armchair opposite Sirius' orange sofa while Gabriel preferred to sit on the extremely fluffy green carpet. Silence lasted only a few minutes, their breathing gotten under control and their faces back to their natural complexion.

"Ready to go shopping for your school supplies, Harry? It's already 10 o'clock so if you want to avoid the afternoon rush we should get going now."

"Hmm, yes, but aren't you forgetting something dearest uncle?" Hadrian answered as he pointed at his neon hair. If Sirius thought he would forget about the embarrassing color of his hair and go into the public with it he was clearly delusional.

"Okay, okay. There, happy now? Let me just- Kreacher! Bring me my robe!- Okay let's go." Sirius charmed his messy hair into a neat ponytail and straightened his rumpled clothes and doing the same with the clothes of his nephews.

One by one they floo'ed (?) to the Leaky Cauldron and ignored the curious stares of the few patrons in the bar. Sirius opened the gateway and all three were soon too concentrated in their shopping to pay attention to the time. Without their notice the once almost deserted Alley grew crowded with witches, wizards, and muggles whose children were going to attend school that fall. Only after bumping into the third person did Hadrian had enough and dragged his uncle and brother to a dark corner that was thankfully devoid of any crowd.

"It is too crowded, we'll have to split. The only things left in the list are robes, potion ingredients, and my wand." Hadrian said as he checked his Hogwarts' letter.

"I'll buy the potion ingredients while you and Gabriel buy your robes. After that we'll meet at Ollivander's to get your wand. Is that okay with you?"

Hadrian nodded and took his brother's hand as they fought through the crowd to get to Madam Malkin's. When they entered a young witch immediately took them to a private fitting room, reserved for all the pureblood clients with wealth and prestige. Some of the people that had already been there for a long time waiting for their turned protested loudly to Madam Malkin only to be asked to either be quiet or leave the store. Hadrian and Gabriel simply walked by them with a blank face, these 'people' were beneath them and not worth the effort to even look at them.

They were led to room were already there was a boy getting fitted with his mother waiting on an elegant chair on the side.

"Heir Potter, Mr. Potter, please take a seat. Someone will be with you in a few moments." They both nodded in understanding and turned to the other room's attendants. Hadrian led his brother to the beautiful lady and was the first to greet the beautiful woman.

"Lady Malfoy, 'tis an honor to meet you." He gave a bow and kissed lightly Lady Malfoy's hand as per pureblood custom.

"Heir Potter, what a surprise to meet each other here," Lady Malfoy inclined her head in greeting and did the same when Gabriel was presented.

"This is my younger brother Gabriel, my Lady."

"Lady Malfoy," Gabriel copied his brother's actions and then moved back to Hadrian's side.

"May I present to you my son, Draco?" Narcissa asked as she waited for no response before standing and leading them to the blond boy on the stand.

"It would be a pleasure Lady Malfoy," Hadrian followed the pureblooded witch and greeted the boy as a fellow heir.

Their meeting was cut short as their attendant finally arrived and saying their farewells, they were lead to a private room. It didn't take long before they were done; their robes were going to be owl delivered the next day. As per the agreement they met their Uncle right outside Ollivander's, tired and exhausted after a long day of shopping and glad it was their last stop.

"Ready to finally get your wand, Hadrian?" Sirius asked as they entered the darkly lit shop, hundreds of boxes behind the counter. The boys were impatient and were annoyed as the shopkeeper was nowhere to be seen.

"Lord Black, twelve inches, yew, and dragon heartstring; great for offensive magic. Heir Potter, yes, here for your wand I suppose. Mr. Potter, I hope you know you are still too young for your wand to choose you." The soft voice of the shopkeeper came behind them, all three gasping in fright at the sudden appearance.

"Ahh, Mr. Ollivander, still scaring the customers I see," Sirius said as he laughed off the sudden scare. Only to stop when Ollivander's milky white eyes turned their stare directly at him.

"I have no idea what you mean Lord Black, but let's get going shall we?"

They followed the strange man to the counter where Hadrian was then accosted by a measuring tape as Mr. Ollivander went through the isles of boxes, choosing between them and bringing them to the counter; explaining to the boys that each wand was never the same and that it was the wand, not the wizards, that chooses their owner.

The first wand put on fire the store's curtains; the second one was no better although the result was much funnier. On and on it went as wand after wand reacted negatively to Hadrian. The initial anticipation faded and three of the people in the store grew more and more annoyed as each wand rejected Hadrian while the other person grew only more excited at the results.

"Very tricky customer I see, but I think I know just the right wand for you," Ollivander said as went back to the isles of boxes and came back with a non-descript box and reverently lifted the wand in it and gave it to Hadrian who could only stare mesmerized at the great power coming off the dark wand.

"Thirteen inches, Oak tree, with a sharp tooth from a Griffin. It was crafted by the first Ollivander and until now has deem no one good enough to be its master. Go on, try it," Ollivander watched with sharp anticipation as the Potter Heir grasped the wand.

Hadrian could only describe the feeling as finally being complete, power course through his whole body, the wand emitting navy and green sparks. All occupants felt a shiver go down their spine, the power coming off from Hadrian too powerful and enticing and when it finally ended they could only sigh in disappointment at the loss of magic.

"Yes, Heir Potter, I believe we can all expect great things from you," Ollivander said with a solemn voice as he watched as the boy reverently held the wand.

After buying a wand holster they finally ended their shopping and all tiredly made their way to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Grimmauld Place. But just as they were to enter the bar they were met by James, Lily, and Charles. And to make things worse Lord Malfoy, his wife, and son were right behind Hadrian, Gabriel, and Sirius.

Hadrian's only thought was, _'bloody hell'._


	3. Chapter 3

So yeah, this chapter was a little hard to write _again_. I had several chapters already written but my little brother deleted all my files, including the ones from my other stories and now I have to rewrite everything from memory and I have to confess that I have a bad memory.

I think the ending was too…I don't know…I'm just not satisfied with how I ended the chapter.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; only my OC Gabriel.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"That went better than I thought it would," Hadrian said after all three were back to Grimmauld Place. Gabriel simply hummed, yawning in sleepy exhaustion after the tiring day while Sirius pouted in childish annoyance at his nephew's sarcastic remark. The little meeting between all three lords had been anything but pleasant.

Gabriel was sleepy so he grabbed a pillow from the big sofa and lay down on the soft, fluffy carpet to take a short nap. He barely noticed when his older brother placed a warm blanket over him, just snuggled deeply into the new warmth. Hadrian smiled tenderly and indulgently as his baby brother slept on, equally as exhausted and sleepy after the day's events but he couldn't take the luxury to do so; he had promised his father to be back home for dinner.

He sighed, relaxing into the soft recliner and moaning as his back and legs appreciated not having to be standing up straight. He watched as Sirius threw himself carelessly onto the large sofa, clothes and hair in disarray as opposed when he had been and looked the perfect pureblood scion. "Have you thought what you will do tomorrow?" He asked, remembering the invitation for dinner his uncle had extended to the Malfoys.

Sirius groaned, regretting ever doing so but he was at fault and now he had to deal with it. "No. I don't know what I will do tomorrow. You know how much I hate my extended 'family' and now I have to have dinner with my cousin and her slimy husband and spawn," he shuddered just thinking about it.

"Pad, you have only yourself to blame. Had you not been intent on making my father mad you could have avoided any of that," Hadrian shook his head at his uncle's actions.

Sirius pouted childishly and what should have been disturbing was that it was actually very cute and adorable when his uncle was already a thirty year old wizard. He threw his uncle a stinging hex, making Padfoot to drop the pout and cry out at the unexpected pain. "Hey!"

"Pad, please don't pout. Its disturbing and it has long since lost its effect on me."

If possible that only made his uncle to pout even more adorably and Hadrian could just imgine the dog ears and tail. He averted his eyes, tempted to give in and coo at his adorable uncle. _Don't look, don't look. Only Gab has that power over you. _He cleared his throat in an effort to regain his voice and what he said came out harsher than he wanted," Was getting your petty revenge on my father worth it?"

Sirius lost some of his humor but still continued to smile, a knowing glint in his eyes," Yes, no, I don't know. But I do know that Lucius will milk it for all its worth. My bet is on the new law he is trying to pass in next week's Wizengmont." The distaste and self rage he felt laced his words although he kept his smile.

They descended into a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts until the grand clock chimed to announce it was already five o´clock. That was his cue to leave so Hadrian sighed once again and stood up with obvious exhaustion with every movement.

"You know you can stay if you want," his uncle reminded him. Hadrian gave him a grateful smile but shook his head," I promised James to go home for dinner."

He turned to his brother's sleeping figure and he had to smile as Gabriel grumbled in his sleep, a little drool on the corner of his lips. He stretched his limbs, sighing at the pleasurable feeling and called Kreacher for the elf to take his brother to his bedroom at Potter Manor. Hadrian didn't want to wake his brother and by how exhausted Gabriel had looked it was probable the ten year old would be sleeping until the next morning. He said his farewells to his uncle and floo'ed back home.

* * *

><p>He was welcomed by his personal elf, Mimi, who had two letters sent by his friends. He took the letters and dismissed his elf absentmindedly as he read the name in each letter. One was from his best mate Blaize Zabini and the other from Daphne Greengrass. He was tempted to read the letters but he still had to take a shower before dinner and he didn't want to be late. His father's voice implied that they were going to have a guest for dinner.<p>

As he walked towards his room he stopped by his brother's room to check up on him. He saw that Kreacher had already changed Gabriel's clothes into comfortable pajamas and had closed the curtains, leaving the room in darkness. He softly and as quietly as possible walked up to his sleeping brother and kissed him goodnight.

When he exited he was met by the surprising figure of his father and Evans.

"Hadrian, I didn't know you had already arrived," James said in a little surprise. He had been sure his sons would not obey him and instead would have decided to stay over at their uncle's.

"Yes, I only arrived just minutes ago. Gabriel was tired and wanted to take a nap but he fell into a deep sleep so I think he will not be having dinner," Hadrian said coldly and emotionless.

"Yeah, don't worry," was all James could awkwardly answer. Hadrian just gave a sharp nod and walked briskly to his room and all James could do was sigh in frustration and sadness. Would he ever be close to his son again?

Back in his room Hadrian angrily unclothed and took the quickest shower he ever had, drying himself equally as angry. He changed into the first clothes he could find and left his usually neat and straight hair in its wet and messy state.

He stood in the room, hands fisted so hard he felt as his nails dug into skin. Furious anger clear in body language and expression but he _didn't_ want to be so. But every time he saw that woman next to his father, in the place where his mother should be; all Hadrian could see was red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I need your input in whether to sort Hadrian in Ravenclaw where he would have more freedom and invisibility from both Dumbledore and Marvolo; or in Slytherin where he will have less freedom to do as he wishes and some suspicion from Dumbledore will fall on him and Marvolo will closely watch and influence him.

This is important because it will affect the course of the story and plot. I will make a poll; there will be three/four more chapters before the sorting so there is time.

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR FAV'S, FALLOWS, AND REVIEWS XD


End file.
